


All this time

by tinypeckers



Series: Is that a flicker of firelight in your eyes or are you naturally that radiant? [2]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, also this is partly nii's fault, but i'm still sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus and Eddie were inevitable; they always had been. But when Eddie leaves Seamus to go travelling - does their bond still stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All this time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 2kficteen; send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

College had been good to Seamus. He’d experienced new things and met an array of new people. Though he loved his best friend, Eddie, with all of his heart it felt great to have a selection of people to hang out with. That didn’t mean that Eddie wasn’t always picked first though – some things never change. Their relationship had, certainly. While their brothers had been content with their surprising relationship and were now happily married – Seamus and Eddie had stumbled into theirs. Drunk and high off of their heads, they’d agreed to have a threesome with a girl they both liked. When they awoke the next morning, nobody had really wanted it to end. So they awkwardly agreed to attempt a polygamous relationship and had been happily together for about a year now.

 

 

Kyra was the epitome of beauty to Seamus. She had dark skin and deep brown eyes. She wore her hair in dreads that far surpassed Seamus’ own measly shoulder length hair. Her smile was everything to Seamus – especially when it was directed at him. She was studying music and had the voice of an angel and a heart of gold. She wasn’t thin by far but she had more muscle than Seamus could ever dream of having. She’d been the one to hesitantly suggest a relationship and Seamus had been thankful to her ever since. She liked to spoil him with food and she swore that he was too skinny. Seamus thought she was the best woman in the world.

 

 

Seamus’ feelings, though he hated to admit it, ran deeper for Eddie. He wasn’t the kid Seamus had grown up with and yet he was at the same time. He was a man now with lightly defined abs and tattoos running up his chest. Seamus liked to trace them with his fingers. He was fairly certain he could draw them in his sleep. Like Kyra, he was studying music and that was how they had met her. Seamus had always thought that Eddie had had a good singing voice and it had only grown greater as he matured. Sure, Eddie was more likely to sing the diarrhoea song than a beautiful ballad but it sounded great to Seamus all the same.  He’d happily agreed to try a relationship well before Seamus had and he’d been the reason Seamus had decided to give it a go in the first place. Eddie still liked to play with Seamus’ hair, and Seamus gladly let him. Seamus had always thought that Eddie was the best guy in the world.

 

 

Seamus had so many memories with the both of them. So when Eddie called them over to his dorm to sit them down one day, it was understandable that he was nervous. Eddie looked so serious, which was odd, and the alarm bells immediately went off in Seamus’ head.

“So you’re probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here.” Eddie said solemnly.

“Someone hasn’t died have they?” Kyra interjected because really, why else would Eddie call them to talk? Eddie cracked a smile at her and shook her head.

“No, someone hasn’t died.” Eddie reassured. Kyra visibly relaxed.

“Are you breaking up with us?” Seamus’ voice cracked. Eddie looked at him mournfully,

“No,” he said but he hesitated. “I’m going to quit college to travel.” Eddie stated.

 

 

“You’re what?” Kyra spat. She made to stand but Seamus’ hand upon her wrist kept her seated upon Eddie’s bed. Eddie sighed heavily.

“I’ve wanted to for a long time. Honestly, I never really wanted to go to college. My parents said that they’d help me out with money and I’ve been saving from my job…” Eddie rambled.

“So what does that mean for us?” Seamus asked gravely. He knew where this was going. He’d known Eddie for a long time and had witnessed a lot of his break ups.

“Well, I don’t think it’s fair that I stay with you both. I won’t be able to talk to you much and the distance wouldn’t be good for any of us.” Eddie said sadly, “You’ll still stay together though, right?” Eddie said hopefully.

“Of course not. It’s not the same without you.” Kyra grumbled. Seamus was glad that she felt the same way that he did.

“You can’t break up just because of me!” Eddie protested.

“We can’t be together without you.” Seamus said glumly. Eddie frowned.

“Guys.” Eddie whined, as though that would fix things. “I don’t want to leave you.” Eddie said truthfully. Kyra rolled her eyes and finally she stood.

“Then why are you?” Kyra asked in her rage.

“Because college isn’t for me, Ky – I’d be much happier travelling.” Eddie tried to explain.

“Fine. Good luck.” Kyra spat before she stormed from the room.

 

 

Seamus and Eddie sat in the awkward silence she left in her wake. Eddie looked to Seamus mournfully,

“Are you mad at me too?” Eddie questioned. Seamus shrugged wordlessly.

“No.” Seamus admitted. Eddie looked at him hopefully, “I get it. You’d said you wanted to go travelling before we applied to college. I can’t tell you I’m not hurt, because I am. But I’m not mad at you.” Seamus promised with a weak smile. Eddie tried to return it.

“We’re still friends, yeah?” Eddie hoped. Seamus scoffed.

“You couldn’t get rid of me even if you’d tried, you idiot.” Seamus quipped. Eddie grinned.

“I’ll talk to you every day.” Eddie promised. Seamus nodded eagerly.

“I can’t wait. Good luck.” Seamus said. Eddie smiled sadly in return.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Travelling had been good for Eddie. He’d experienced so much stuff he’d never imagined he’d get to do and the people, well, they were amazing! Eddie had kept his promise to Seamus for the first few months but eventually their conflicting schedules limited their talks together. Eddie couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken to Seamus or what it was about. Kyra hadn’t spoken to him since he’d broken the news to her. Sadly, Eddie felt that his and Seamus’ relationship had changed. They weren’t as close as they once were and he felt that Seamus had new priorities in place of him. Eddie hated to think that, especially since he still had feelings for Seamus.

 

 

Eddie had met many girls, and boys, on his travels and he’d had more partners than he could count on both of his hands. Though he hated to admit it, Eddie knew that they meant nothing to him compared to Seamus. They were distractions, a plea with his mind to stop thinking of the damn blond that hadn’t called in months. Sure, Eddie hadn’t tried to call him either but that didn’t matter. Eddie tried to reason that perhaps Seamus didn’t know how to reach him, maybe he’d grown confused over the long list of phone numbers that Eddie had gone through. Eddie waited for him on skype some nights but Seamus was never on. Eddie instead found himself scrolling through their old conversations and laughing at how far back it went. Usually his laughter died off into sadness though when he remembered that they didn’t talk like that anymore. Eddie wanted to resolve that.

 

 

Finally ending his trip around (most) of the world was bitter sweet to Eddie. He was excited to come home, to see the people and meet James’ and Aleks’ daughter that they’d adopted in the year. Eddie was sure he’d make a great uncle. He hated to admit that he was more excited to see Seamus, though Eddie wasn’t even sure if he was still in town. He hadn’t been able to get a hold of him and James had assured him that he’d be there to ‘pick his little brother up and give him that noogie he deserves.’ Eddie was happy to see his brother, of course, but he wished that it would be Seamus standing at the terminal instead. It’d be nice to see such a friendly face after so long. Eddie knew that as soon as the plane touched down and James had taken him home, he was going to find Seamus. He’d spent a year trying to run away from how he really felt and Eddie decided that he was just going to go with it. Eddie just hoped that after all this time, Seamus felt the same.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The terminal was busy and Eddie darted through the crowds to find his brother. When he couldn’t find him, Eddie slumped childishly to the ground. He pulled his phone from his pocket and went to call James when somebody interrupted him.

“You know that’s really unsanitary right.” Seamus said with a knowing smirk. Eddie shot up at once. The blond already had his arms open, awaiting the bear hug he knew was going to happen. Eddie crashed into him with gusto. Seamus grinned when Eddie pulled back only to squish his cheeks between his palms.

“It’s you! Oh, Seamus – I have something to tell you!” Eddie gushed. Seamus grinned,

“Me too! I got engaged!” Seamus announced before Eddie could get a word out. Within moments it was as though the excitement had been sucked out of him. Eddie stood, frozen, squishing Seamus’ cheeks between his hands.

 

 

“That’s… that’s great.” Eddie covered up the hurt and the shock behind a smile.

“Isn’t it? Her name is Claire and she’s dying to meet you.” Seamus assured happily. Eddie nodded. It was then that he looked at Seamus properly. Seamus’ long hair, that he’d had since he was a child, was short and cropped like Eddie’s had been in college. The ear that Eddie had convinced him to pierce was closed up. Seamus wore slacks and a shirt – gone were the jeans and joke t-shirts Eddie had known him for. There was a short silence between them before Seamus prompted,

“So what were you going to tell me?” Seamus questioned. Eddie paled. He couldn’t tell Seamus now. Not when he was so happy. So Eddie swallowed his pride and reached into his pocket,

“I brought this back.” Eddie said through a cracked voice.

 

 

Seamus frowned as Eddie handed him a clear bag with a lock of blond hair in it.

“What’s this?” Seamus half laughed as he examined it. Eddie returned the smile with his own wobbly one.

“It’s your hair. Remember? You lost a bet and you had to cut an inch from it. You cried, though I suppose you don’t care that much about your hair now.” Eddie shrugged as he tentatively reached out to brush the short sides of Seamus hair. The blond shrugged.

“Oh, why do you have it?” Seamus questioned.

“It served as my good luck charm.” Eddie sheepishly admitted. Seamus laughed and handed it back to Eddie.

“Then you can keep it. I don’t need it now, Claire likes my hair short.” Seamus explained. Eddie nodded. Suddenly he regretted coming home. “So, are you ready to go? Little Shay is dying to meet you.” Seamus said, referring to their niece.

“Yeah.” Eddie said nervously.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Personally, Eddie thought that getting married after six months of getting engaged was rushing into things. He’d decided that their marriage was doomed to fail and, when he relayed this information to James, was met with a disapproving scowl.

“Eddie, you can’t be mad at him. You left, remember?” James reminded his younger brother as he smoothed down his suit. Eddie was Seamus’ best man – he had to look just as amazing.

“Just because I left doesn’t mean that he has to go and get married!” Eddie spat. James rolled his eyes.

“He moved on, Eddie. He thought you had too.” James reminded him.

“He should have known.” Eddie replied stubbornly. The way he folded his arms across his chest and pouted made James very reminiscent of their childhood.

 

 

“Who should have known what?” Seamus asked as he wandered into the room.

“You should have known how to tie your own bow tie. That looks ridiculous, c’mere.” James beckoned the blond over. Seamus went gratefully.

“Actually, Aleks tied it for me.” Seamus confessed as James sorted out the limp article of clothing.

“I should have known. Never trust your brother with that stuff.” James sighed.

“It’s the first time I’ve trusted my brother with anything.” Aleks scoffed. James rolled his eyes.

“He’s not always mean, you know.” James murmured to his brother-in-law.

“I know, he at least tried to tie my tie.” Seamus said with a smile. Eddie watched the pair laugh together and looked away before he said anything else. It was selfish to even think of telling Seamus how he felt. This was Seamus’ day – Eddie’s chance had long since passed.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Eddie tried to smile as the music began to play. It was supposed to be beautiful and elegant but with every beat Eddie’s heart stopped. Seamus was smiling, as one should be on his wedding day, but Eddie wished that he was smiling for him. Clair looked pretty and Eddie hated it. He wanted her to look as horrid as a wart but she looked normal – beautiful even and it only convinced Eddie to leave them alone more. He glanced at the floor because he knew he wouldn’t make it through if he looked up. The floor wasn’t interesting enough to keep Eddie’s attention so he looked to the crowd instead. He spied Aleks and James sitting towards the front, Erin perched upon James’ lap while Aleks tried desperately not to cry. Eddie saw their parents in the front row, beaming proudly. But someone else caught Eddie’s eye.

 

 

Kyra sat somewhere in the middle of Seamus’ side. She was just as beautiful, if not more, than Eddie remembered. She caught his eye and they shared a small, sad smile. It was weirdly comforting to know that it hurt her just as much as it hurt Eddie to see their Seamus married. They didn’t speak anymore nor did they share anything else but their mutual pain had Eddie yearning to talk to her. He wanted to learn of this Clair – to know what she had that both Kyra and Eddie didn’t. Eddie wanted to know why she didn’t like his hair long – how could anyone hate the beautiful locks Seamus had once sported? He wanted to know where they’d met and what had suddenly changed in Seamus for him to want to get _married._ It was all new and overwhelming and as Seamus opened his mouth to say his vows Eddie suddenly realised that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be here. So he bolted.

 

 

Eddie didn’t wait for another word to leave Seamus mouth before he took off down the aisle. He tried to ignore the gasps that erupted from the wedding’s audience. He pushed open the large, heavy doors at the end of the chapel and ran through them as fast as he could. Eddie darted down the steps and to the end of the road where he could finally catch his breath. As Eddie struggled to breathe, he choked back tears. He shouldn’t have come back, Eddie realised. He knew it was a long shot to think that everything would end up like a fairy tale but this was too much. As Eddie forced himself to stand tall he came to a decision. He was going to go travelling again. He was going to travel the world and never look back. So Eddie waved down a cab with a stony expression, his free hand finding the lock of Seamus’ hair he’d kept in his pocket.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Seamus’ words caught in his throat as he watched Eddie flee from the wedding. His wife-to-be did not seem to happy at the interruption. Everyone looked to Seamus as though they expected him to continue. How could he commit to something so big without his best friend by his side? Seamus looked at Clair in panic. He should have started talking again already; he could see it in her eyes. Seamus just had to continue – to do everything as planned. But Seamus couldn’t. His wedding could be damned if he had to go through with it without Eddie. Despite the now pleading look in Clair’s eyes, Seamus bolted after his friend. He tore down the aisle and ran through the doors Eddie had left open. The people in the crowd began to stand, some even reached out to stop him. Nothing could stop Seamus now, though – nothing had ever been able to keep him from Eddie.

 

 

Seamus ran down the steps and looked down both sides of the road. He saw Eddie to his left and ran towards him, calling his name and frantically waving his arms to catch the other man’s attention. Seamus’ footsteps faltered when he saw Eddie wave for a cab. Seamus tried to push himself to run faster, to call louder but his heart sunk in his chest completely when Eddie got inside the cab and left without turning around. Seamus stumbled to where his friend had once stood. His voice was hoarse – he yelled at the cab in a vain effort to make it stop but it had gone before Seamus could reach it. Defeated, the blond fell to the floor. He was sure his suit was muddy but what use was a suit if he wasn’t to be married in it? Seamus could hear people calling out for him and he tried his hardest not to cry. If only Eddie had known, Seamus thought. His right hand reached into his pocket, his fingers curling around a broken friendship bracelet Eddie had made for him when they were thirteen.


End file.
